callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Swimming
Swimming is a movement mechanic that appears in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: WWII, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: World at War The player can swim in the Call of Duty: World at War level Little Resistance. The player can swim after being pulled out of the water at the beginning by going back to the deep part of the water. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday, at the start of the mission, the player must swim up to the oil rig. Call of Duty: Black Ops Swimming appears in multiple missions during the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign, most notably during the levels "Victor Charlie" and "Redemption". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The first part of the campaign mission "Hunter Killer" involves swimming, at most times by using a Diver Propulsion Vehicle. Call of Duty: Black Ops II In the level "Fallen Angel", the player needs to swim through a series of flooded tunnels after gathering voice recordings and intel from Menendez, which will also be used to escape after he discovers their presence. Call of Duty: Ghosts Swimming is seen in the levels "Atlas Falls" and "Into the Deep"; the majority of the two levels is placed underwater, making swimming the only way to traverse the level. The player is limited to the APS Underwater Rifle and knife in the level. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Swimming is a mechanic available to the player in various levels and multiplayer maps. In the map Defender, the player can swim on one end of the map, especially once the tidal wave has struck the map. Additionally, swimming appears in the campaign level "Crash" Call of Duty: Black Ops III Swimming returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III multiplayer and in the Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima, with much more freedom than before. The player can swim on the surface or underwater, and may aim and fire any weapon, even when underwater. Equipment, such as grenades, may be used or thrown underwater, although the velocity will be much reduced. Depth is controlled using the jump and crouch buttons. Players will gradually take damage if they stay underwater too long. In multiplayer, holding down the jump button underwater will allow the player to Thrust Jump directly out of the water. Players can "sprint" underwater to swim faster, though, like sprinting, this will lower their weapon. Call of Duty: WWII Campaign In the level "D-Day", the player can swim by crouching while on water. Multiplayer In the multiplayer maps Operation Neptune and Anthropoid of The Resistance map pack, the player can swim by crouching while on water. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Swimming returns once again in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It functions the same way it did in Black Ops III. Gallery Swimming BO3.png|Players swimming in Call of Duty: Black Ops III multiplayer. Category:Gameplay mechanics